the spy
by bluetiger1234
Summary: my name is Alex rider and my mission is to stop the kidnappings.


**Alex rider/lie to me fan fiction **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex rider or lie to me or any of its characters **

"Dad what are u doing"

"Nothing love"

"Really because it looks like you're spying"

"Am not"

"Then close your laptop" Emily says as she closes her fathers laptop "we are here to have fun dad so please stop"

"Okay darling"

Cal said as he got up and started to walk away with Emily.

"Dad could we

The noise of her father's phone ringing stops her from talking.

"Cal Lightman"

"Cal we have a case can you get down here"

"Sure love I could be there in ten"

Cal hangs up and turns to Emily who is now standing there staring at him with her giant eyes

"Don't give me that look" Cal says waving his finger. "You know that I can't help when I get a job".

"I know sorry see you tonight then".

On the way home Cal stops for a coffee.

CRIME SENCE

"This place is a mess" Eli states as he walks in to the house where the body was.

"We are not here to see how clean the house is Eli". Gillian says with a firm voice

"I know but it is a mess and it reminds me of my house" Eli says with a slight smile

"Eli could you stop telling the true for once" Ria say disgusted.

"Okay"

After that they all looked around. For ten minutes no one spoke. Until Eli said "does anyone know about the mountain gorilla?"

The sound of people groaning came from every corner of the house.

"Oi Loker" Cal says stopping loker from talking.

"Yes boss" Eli says with a slight bit of embarrassment in his voice.

"We all know about the mountain gorilla okay"

"Okay boss" Eli says disappointed.

"So what have we go…..t what I have I done now"

Gillian spoke first "you were meant to be here ten minutes ago Cal"

"I had to stop for a coffee okay"

Ria then spoke up see that Cal was going to lose it she answers his question "you know that girl that went missing two days ago"

"Yeah" Cal says a bit confused.

"Well her body was found she was killed because her parents did not pay the kidnapers the money"

"Do we have any leads?"

"No" Gillian said seeing that ria was not going to answer

"Then what are we doing here"

"The family wants us to find who killed their daughter they think it might be someone at the school"

"Well what school did she go to?"

She went to the …..

"What school!"

Cal was starting to get impatient

So he turned to Eli

"Oi loker what school did she go to"

"The same school as Emily boss"

"Okay, was that so hard to say?"

"Let's get back to the office"

And with that they all left and out of the shadows walk a figure he had short blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing ripped pants and a black t-shirt and his name was ALEX RIDER.

Alex heard the whole conversation he had failed again. His job was to stop the kidnappings and bring the girls' home safely at least I Can try and save this one he thought. Looking down he saw the photo in his hand of a girl at least 16, long brown hair and her name was Emily lightman but what Alex does not know is that her father was just in the room. Alex then heard the noise of someone at the door he ran and jumped out the window. Alex was across the road before they even entered the house.

Alex looked at the photo again a begun to walk back home well the house that MI6 put him in until he could figure this out.

LIGHTMANS OFFICE

Cal sat there wondering, he had already interviewed Lucy's whole class and all the teachers she had, altogether that was 20 no 21 people he had interviewed. He needed a break. Not one person knew anything. A knock on his door bought him back to the present.

"Come in" Cal said in a board voice

"Dad Eli said that u were interviewing Lucy's class, why?"

"Cause she has been killed Em"

"What, really! How is Diana and Steven?"

"Who is Diana and Steven?"

"The parents' dad"

"Really"

"Yes dad, I have to go see u tonight"

"Okay darling see u tonight"

5 HOURS LATER (HOME)

Cal was too tired to do any work to night so he just cooked dinner and told em that he was going to bed. And with that Cal left the langue room.

MORNING

Alex woke to the sound of his alarm clock. He got up had a shower and got into some clean clothes Alex looked at the photo one last time before throw it in the fire.

EMILYS SCHOOL GYM

"Em look the boy keeps staring at you" one of Emily's friends said as she walks up to Emily

"What!" Emily says surprised as she turned around she saw the face of a young boy staring at her.

The boy saw her turn around so he ran out of the school gym. Emily did not see the boy again.

AFTER SCHOOL

"Because it is to dangerous okay" Cal said answering Emily's question

"Dad al I want to do is go to the market okay I will have friends with me"

"Okay darling have fun"

"Thanks dad"

MARKET

Emily and some of her friends were at a coffee shop drink hot chocolate when jade saw the same boy from the gym.

"Em I think that the boy is following you around" jade says scared.

Alex hears that one of the girl saw him so he ran behind something before Emily could see him.

After an hour Emily's friends all go home.

ON THE WAY HOME

Emily was walk home alone she just hoped her father did not find out.

Emily walks past a white van as soon as she dose a man in black jumps out grapes her and starts to drag her into the van. Emily started screaming. Then Alex jumps off the roof of the house (which is currently on owned).

"let her go now" Alex says with no fear in his voice

"why should we listen to you" say the man holding Emily who is still trying to brake free of the mans grip Emily looks up to see that he is wearing a mask. The man holding Emily is just trying to keep Alex's attention on him as his friend his sneaking up behind Alex.

"Because I asked nicely"

"Well no I not letting her go, NOW! GRAP HIM"

Alex turned around only to have a fist in his face Alex fell to the ground from the force of the blow. As Alex got up he used his watch that was given to him to see that the man that had punched him was going for another hit but then Alex turned over and grasped the mans hand twisted it the kick him in the gut leaving the man winded. Alex got up and dusted himself off.

"Are you okay?"

"Don't talk to her" the man holding Emily says

"What your name?" Alex asked because he dose not want to scare her and say that he already knows her name.

"Emily lightman" Emily cries out

Then man that Alex winded got up and hit Alex on the head Alex fell to the ground the man that hit Alex started to punch and kick him then two more people came out of the van a held Alex up as the other man punched him Emily watch in horror as Alex's body became so bloody and bruised. Then the two men holding him let go and he fell to the ground again. The four men were satisfied that he was dead so they left him and started to pull Emily into the van Emily looked over the mans should and saw that Alex was trying to get up but he kept falling. Emily started to kick and punch giving Alex more time to get up them Emily was punched in the face hard but not to hard to leave a bruise. The four men turned around and saw Alex get off the ground and walk to wards them. The three went into fighting pose. And starts to fight Alex but the wounded boy was to strong then the holding Emily let go as his partners were hurt and on the ground Alex fight the ma the he pulls out a knife and cuts Alex hand his had started to bleed a lot of blood was now coming out of Alex's hand but Alex kick the man and I fell to the ground like the rest of his team.

Emily was still on the ground she was frozen because she finial recognized the boy it was the boy that was watching at the gym today. Then out of a blue van driving past came another man the man in the van must have set of some sort of alarm. The man graped Alex and throw him in to the fence. Then the police came around the Corner and the man ran in o the van.

"What about the girl!" the man in blue screamed.

"Forget her"

And the van was gone the cops when to Emily.

"Are u okay miss"

Emily did not answer him so the cop took her home while the other cop started to look around then he heard a noise. He turned around and saw a boy cover in dust and bruised and bleeding.

"ALEX!" the cop yelled.

"ben help I" then Alex fell to the floor.

Ben picked Alex up and put him in the car. What ben and Alex did not know was that scorpia was watching them.

Ben was a spy that Alex had worked with before and they work very well together now Alex was like a son to ben so he took care of him on every mission.

Ben did not want to take him to the hospital in case someone asks to many he took him home.

"Ben what am I doing here" Alex ask while they were pulling into the drive way.

"Alex go back to sleep okay" ben said the look of fear stretched it way across bens face.

Alex woke to find that he was in a bed that had white guilt and white sheets. There was a cloths stand in the corner and a cupboard next to it .Alex look under the sheets and saw that he was bandaged up not knowing what happened he began to freak out and started to get out of bed when ben who had been sitting in a chair next to the bed stop him a gaped his arm stopping him for hurting himself ben fold Alex's arm to his body.

"Alex, Alex, Alex, look at me okay"

"Ben what happened?"

"You were attacked saving this girl" ben held a photo of the girl. Every thing came back to Alex

Alex shot out of bed "is she okay?"

"Yes she is fine but her father is not happy and he has every cop looking for the people that did this and he is looking for you"

"Great" Alex said as he got dressed can I go to school tomorrow ?"

"Alex your hurt u need to stay in bed''

"I will call you if any thing goes wrong"

"wrong you wear this at all times it has a tracking device and if anything goes wrong all you need to do is press the button got it?"

"okay thanks ben" Alex said with a he got back into bed.

EMILYS POINT OF VIEW

Emily was in the cops car on the way to the hospital.

As so as she got there they called her father.

"hi is this Cal lightman?"

"yes it is why what's happened?"

"Your daughter has been emitted into the hospital she has no wounds and is fine to go home"

"Okay I will be right there"

Cal lightman arrived at the hospital and asked his daughter some question on what happened Emily told him everything and Cal got every cop looking of the people and the young boy that saved his daughters life.


End file.
